


Helfen, Heilen, Wehren

by abcxyz0214



Series: [日耳曼中心]維也納會議 [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2013-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:13:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26949520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abcxyz0214/pseuds/abcxyz0214
Summary: →維也納會議系列→幼齒阿西，正太出沒注意
Relationships: Germany/Prussia (Hetalia), Holy Roman Empire & Prussia (Hetalia)
Series: [日耳曼中心]維也納會議 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1966543





	Helfen, Heilen, Wehren

扯掉壓在肩上一整天的厚重披風，吉爾伯特不改往常的煩躁，風風火火地又拿著兩把軍刀直往花園走去，不意外地看見金髮少年同往常般坐在鏤花椅上，眼神遠遠望著自己似乎一輩子也沒辦法看見的東西。

這個認知令他一瞬間感到心慌，將心慌發洩在重重的腳步上，吉爾伯特在少年眼前用力遞出軍刀，惡狠狠地開口：「路易，練習的時間到了，還在發什麼呆。」

「……抱歉，我在想點事情。」看著眼前銀髮紅眸的男子，路德維希微扯嘴角，站起身子接過軍刀。  
「小孩子想什麼事情，乖乖睡你的大頭覺就好。」吉爾伯特啐了聲，聲音是如同以往的傲慢，卻又……有那麼一點不同：「還是那個混帳圍巾跟你說了什麼？」  
正努力學著吉爾伯特的手勢握住軍刀的少年動作一頓，回過頭的眼神有點疑惑：「吉爾，你怎麼知道他今天來找過我？」  
「呃！」尷尬地梗了聲氣在喉頭，吉爾抓抓臉，左右支唔一陣後才煩躁地耙著頭髮開口：「那傢伙今天一臉爽過頭的樣子，打聽一下他今天去了哪裡就知道了。」

「嗯……這樣啊。」和過去這一小段日子一樣，夜晚是路德維希和吉爾伯特的練習時間，兩人總是這樣一邊交談一邊對擊，在這方面頗為擅長的吉爾伯特就算分心，也從來沒讓自己和對方受過傷。  
「所以？」  
「他跟我聊了點往事。」金屬交碰的聲音鏗然，路德維希仔細觀察著對方運腕的方法，漫不經心地回答了問題，卻沒有注意到吉爾伯特有些難以掩飾的焦躁：「在我還是……神聖羅馬的時候。」

「──他叫我趕快想起來。」

話甫出口，他便感覺到手腕頓時受到重壓，對於少年體型還稍嫌過重的軍刀頓時脫手飛出，忍不住出聲喊痛，卻又想起吉爾伯特最討厭這種話的路德維希趕緊抬頭，卻發現吉爾伯特正發愣的望著自己。

「所以……你想起來了？」

吉爾伯特是不是沒有發現自己的聲音正在顫抖？少年暗自心想，看著眼前總是一臉囂張驕傲的端正五官，此時正微微扭曲著。

該坦白還是說謊？該承認還是隱瞞？路德維希只是沉默地、沉默地，天空藍的眼睛反射著月光，直直望向吉爾伯特。

「你到底……到底有沒有想起來？！」連平常細心保養的軍刀都無暇放置妥貼，吉爾伯特隨地扔開武器，雙手緊緊扣住對方的肩膀。  
看著近在咫尺的吉爾伯特，路德維希終究還是軟下了表情，微微撇開眼神：「沒有。剛剛坐著思考了很久，還是沒有想起來。」

聽著少年有些漠然的口氣，吉爾伯特用力促喘著，彷彿怎麼樣也無法吸入氧氣到肺部。  
曾經有個很小、很小的身影，一臉嚴肅地對他說，自己會努力成為和羅馬一樣偉大的存在。

自己會配得上這個被賦予的名字。

但那個蠢小孩到底為了這種東西付出多少代價？犧牲多少東西？吉爾伯特逼著自己想像，卻怎麼樣也沒辦法感受到那種痛苦。  
他只能用力抱住眼前的少年，這個沒有辦法對自己的未來置喙，只能靜靜站在與世隔絕的園林裡，等待自己被決定的少年。

吉爾伯特死死地將少年扣在懷裡，顫抖的雙唇覆住還留在對方臉頰上的淡淡齒痕。

「不要想起來……那些混帳記憶……都不要想起來，全部都忘了，最好。」

路德維希感受到那噴灑在臉上的溫熱氣息，終究還是無奈地拉出一抹淺笑，同樣環住了吉爾伯特的肩膀。  
「嗯。」  
「不要管死圍巾的話，不要想起來。」  
「嗯。」  
「什麼混帳都不要怕他們。」  
「嗯。」  
「我會保護你的，沒有人敢欺負本大爺想保護的人。」  
「嗯。」  
「我會變強的，你也是。不會有人膽敢再羞辱你。」  
「嗯。」  
「你會強到能夠配上這個名字的。」  
「嗯。」

只是反覆地對吉爾伯特接近喃喃自語的執拗應聲，路德維希閉上雙眼，並不曉得自己該感到幸福，還是感到悲傷。  
他只知道，面對這個將來會成為自己手足的男人，他將永遠都保有那個，無法說出口的秘密。

**Author's Note:**

> （2013.12.17）  
> 關於名字→  
> 神聖羅馬帝國曾被譏笑「既不神聖、也不羅馬，更不是個帝國」。
> 
> 關於標題→  
> 條頓騎士團的口號，意思是「Helfen，Heilen，Wehren（幫助、救治、守衛）」  
> ===
> 
> 唉……我好喜歡強氣病普（滾
> 
> 是說以前真的好文藝!!!看不出現在是個肉體黃暴系….XD


End file.
